


Time to meet the in-laws

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Special Requests [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Spirit, F/M, Requested Story, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: How will You, the reader, react when You find out that You're spending Christmas with Your future mother and sister in-law? Read to find out.Tumblr request.





	Time to meet the in-laws

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> So this little one-shot was a request made on Tumblr. This is my first time writing reader insert stories, so let me know what you think. I would really appreciate the feedback.  
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

You and Steve have been together for a year now and this was going to be your very first Christmas together. You were excited about it, until he told You that it wouldn’t be just the two of you as originally planned. Nope, he just had a call from his mother and his sister saying that they were both coming back for Christmas.

You could see how happy he was, having his family together for Christmas, and that made You happy too, but, at the same time, extremely nervous. You have yet to meet both of them and You were hoping You could do it in a less stressful way, like having lunch or dinner together, not spending Christmas Eve and Day with them. There were so many things that could go wrong and You were already picturing all of them.

Steve picked up on your anxiety.

\- “Babe, what’s wrong?”

\- “Nothing.” – You tried lying, but You knew he could see right through it.

\- “Babe, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

\- “It’s just… I haven’t met your mother or your sister and now I’m spending Christmas Eve and Day with them. What if… What if they don’t like me?” – You really wanted to make a good impression on both the women in Steve’s life and You hated the feeling of nervousness that You were feeling in that very moment.

That was so not like You. You were strong and independent and confident. You didn’t live to please everybody, but You loved Steve so much, that the thought of his family not liking You, was tearing You apart. You wanted to make a good first impression and You wanted them to like You, because You knew if they didn’t, it would put some strain on your relationship.

\- “(Y/N), you don’t have to worry. Listen, my sister is going to love you. She’ll tease you, but she’ll do it out of love. And my mother, well, as long as I’m happy, my mother’s happy. And, babe, I’m happy. Really happy. So, don’t worry. They will love you almost as much as I do, okay?” – You nodded, not really sure what to say after that. Steve pulled You close and kissed You. You kissed him back, feeling all the stress and nerves disappearing.

The days seemed to fly by and soon the day for Steve’s mother, Doris, and his sister, Mary, to arrive on the island had come. You decided that it would be a good idea if Steve picked them up from the airport alone, that way it would give You more time to prepare. They were arriving on the morning of Christmas Eve, which meant that You would take that time to get things started for lunch as well as dinner and desserts.

You were back at Steve’s house, making sure everything was perfect and cooking lunch for the four of you. Steve texted You, saying that they were on their way back. You started feeling nervous again, while setting the table. Giving Yourself a quick pep talk, You felt the nerves calm down just enough.

Suddenly, You heard the unmistakable sound of his truck parking in the driveway, followed by laughter. You heard the footsteps coming up to the front porch and heard the door open. You were in the kitchen when You heard Steve calling out for you. Calling back where you were, You closed the oven door and prepared for the introductions.

Steve walked in the kitchen and he quickly wrapped an arm around Your waist and pulled you into a sweet kiss, meant, You were sure, to calm You but that did the exact opposite.

\- “Doris, this is (Y/N). Babe, my mother, Doris.”

\- “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. McGarrett. Steve told be a lot about you.” – You shook her hand and smiled, trying to be as relaxed as possible. His mother didn’t say anything, she just looked at You and Steve. When she saw the smile on Steve’s face, she pulled You into a hug.

\- “Just call me Doris, (Y/N). And Steve was right, you are beautiful.” – You blushed and thanked her.

\- “(Y/N), this is my baby sister, Mary. Sis, this is (Y/N).”

His sister didn’t say anything, much like her mother, she did however pull You into a tight hug. When you broke the hug, she just said that it was good to finally meet someone who could keep her brother out of trouble. “If you only knew.”, You thought, with a smile.

Making your way to the back porch, You brought beers for everyone and started bringing the food out. Steve tried to help, but You told him to just stay with his family and catch up. He turned You to him and kissed You, whispering an “I love you”, before going back out.

Lunch passed by quickly. You heard his mother tell stories of when he was a toddler, making You laugh at the embarrassed look on Steve’s face, and his sister telling You of all the times she managed to embarrass him during their school years. You were loving getting to know Steve through the people who knew him best.

Eventually, You excused yourself and started clearing out the table. Doris and Mary offered to do it, but You refused. Steve, however, was more stubborn and helped anyway. While you were doing that, Steve told Doris and Mary to go unpack. As they left the kitchen, You felt Steve’s arms wrapping themselves around Your waist and turning You towards him.

Kissing You deeply, You allowed Yourself to get lost in that kiss, kissing him back with as much passion as he did. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, Your hands tangled in his hair. His arms and hands didn’t leave Your waist, but You could tell that they wanted to.

Both of you were so lost in your own little world, that neither of you heard Mary coming back into the kitchen. All you heard was a clearing of the throat and someone cat-calling the both of you. Your cheeks were beyond red with embarrassment, but You thought that at least it was Mary and not Doris. That would’ve been mortifying.

Steve just chuckled and chook his head. Giving You a kiss on the cheek, he moved to the living room and sat on the couch, watching tv. Not long after, You heard Doris’ voice and realized she had gone to the living room as well, leaving You alone with a very smiling Mary in the kitchen.

\- “So, You and my brother often eat each other out in the kitchen? I know it’s where you’re supposed to cook your meals, but still…” – Mary had this shit-eating grin on her face and You couldn’t help but laugh.

\- “I’m sorry, Mary. I guess we got caught up in the moment.” – You told her, still feeling a bit embarrassed and with a slight blush on Your cheeks.

\- “Don’t apologize. It was fun to watch.” – She winked at You, before laughing out loud at Your dumbfounded expression. Mary was teasing You and You took it as a good sign.

You all spent the afternoon watching tv and talking. Doris wanted to know more about You and You were happy to tell her. Mary would ask a question here and there, but was mostly focused on her own conversation with Steve. A feeling of relaxation fell over all of you.

You were snuggled on Steve’s side, his arm around Your shoulders and You could feel his heart beating against Your side. It was slow and methodical, letting You know that he was calm and relaxed, which in return made You calm and relaxed. You could tell he was happy, that huge smile hasn’t left his lips all day. You were happy as well. You loved him with all Your heart and now, more than ever, You truly felt like You belonged by his side.

You couldn’t wait for what the future had in store for the both of you.


End file.
